Ater Belua(Gonna be removed in time)
'Appearance' Racial feature One of the most important features to the Ater Belua is that their entire body is made of a thick goo like consistent black oil. This body allows them to take different forms but there are a few things that always stay the same: The horns, Eyes, Holes below their lip and their colors. Eyes Their eyes tend are in-between a diamond and an oval in shape and lack any kind of pupil. All is shown is the shine that reflects off them. When in the dark their eyes give off a small glow to help the Ater Belua see in it without need of anything else. Horns The horns tend to vary very widely in shape. They can have up to 6 horns with a minimum or 2. The size, form, curve and thickness are almost unique to every and each one but in the end one is able to put them in 4 categories. The very exotic looking horns with many twists, endings and numbers. The more simplified 6 horn combination where these horns do have at least 2 curves and twists. Then there is an even planer looking horn type that consists of just one curve or twist. The rarest type of horns are straight, short and nubby. Spikes Along their forehead till the base of their spine they have multiple spikes. The shape, size, number and sharpness is unique to each. When in a mobian form the color of the spikes tends to indicate their ‘hair’ color. Life gem This is a gem located in the middle on 1/5th of their chests. This gem holds the same color as the eyes and is the Ater Belua’s main organ. It’s shape can vary between a triangle, diamond, circle, oval, square and rectangle. Just as the eyes it tends to glow. Apparel They don’t quite have to wear clothes due to what they are but the only thing that they all share is some sort of piercing on the lower lip. This is to indicate from which family they are. A child is never born between two of a different family. Height Ater Belua’s are slightly taller than an average mobian if taken on a mobian form but in their home planet shape they are about half a head shorter. 'Biology' Diet The Ater Belua has little to no need for food and basically survives purely on will power. This also goes for sleep. That’s why it’s life will not end until they just lose that hope causing their life gem to darken and in the end crack. Gender Ater Belua basically has no gender but at the same time is both gendered. This means they are all able to reproduce with each other and with males and females of different species though this is very rare. Reproduction They have a quite strict rule on reproduction and one needs permission from the elders before they are allowed to. This is because else their population would grow at a too high rate. On top of that the reproduction is only allowed within the family/clan. The way reproduction works is quite simple, the pair each separates a part of their body and put those together. If left over a period of an hour the parts will mingle and become of a single creature. In the first days on it’s life it still needs the protection of the parents but after a month time it’s life gem has developed which basicly means they have matured. It still will take a good 4 years before they become fertile and are able to repeat the process. Blood The ‘blood’ that flows within them is a white oil substance that keeps them alive. Weakness The main enemy/weakness of their species is water. This is because it literally causes their body to fall apart due to oil being hydrophobic. If ingested it will slowly but sure ‘burn’ them away from the inside out until they just fall apart and their life gem shatters. 'Culture' Behavior In general the Ater Belua is somewhat mellow and curious at it’s core. They are quite far from anything hostile unless they are threatened or are in danger. Yet at the same time seem to always have the urge to proof their dominance over other speciess. This is either dome by democracy, science or plain war. They barely pay mind to each other on their planet and things such as love and hate are foreign concepts to them. They just do what they need to do and tend to not socialize too much. If it purely was up to them they would never even speak but sadly things do need to get discussed. Intelligence level The Ater Belua are surprisingly smart for being just blobs of goo. They know all too well how everything works and are quick learners at core. This might be due to their lack of understanding basic emotions and just going with what they are being told to do. In put on a scale from 1 being mindless and 100 being the most intelligent thing ever they would end up at about the 85 mark. Technology level Along with their knowledge they have a high level of technology. This is expanded on day after day at a quite high rate. Often quick to figure out how other species their technology works compared to theirs. Naming The Ater Belua are nothing but numbers in the cities. Each family gets to have one of each number and thus by their number and piercing you are well able to tell from which family and how old they are. Hierarchy The way their hierarchy works is based upon their horns. *-The small nubby horns being the rarest and thus are considered the elders. The elders are those that are in command over the entire species. This is because they are considered the wised just because of their horns. *- The single curved/twisted horns being the second rarest are often given political positions. This means that this is the group often send out to explore other planets or to take care of the elders. *- The multiple curved horns with twists are the uncommon type and tuned to be given high ranked positions in war such as the generals, captains. As well as the doctors and scientists are of this rank. *- The exotic looking horns are the common ones and basically the lowest in rank. They are nothing but drones towards the elders. They follow orders without questioning and do whatever needs to be done. Relationships with other species Heaglen Due to inhabiting the same planet they have a peaceful relation. Often only meeting and talking in case of an emergency. Otherwise they do not interact at all. Hurva There is a domination kind of bond between the Ater Belua and the ???. The Ate Belua well believing the ??? are nothing but primitive pets that should be handled as such. Some of them are even kept as pets or sold away into slavery/trades towards other planets to be of use there. So put easily: they don’t like each other at all. Mobians/Humans.Overlanders Their species barely seem to even know that he Ater Belua is around and often just are surprised at them there. This might also be because this planet had been on the bottom of their list to check out due to the hazard that is the large amounts of water. Antinopods There basically is no relationship due to the species never quite haven interacted before. Scallinger Hostile, this comes from both sides. They are straight up hating eachother. The Ater Belua because they refuse to let them have their dominance by the peaceful ways and the Scallingers due to their general aggressiveness and dislike of other species on their planet. 'Habitat' Environment Due to how their planet has a center of extreme heat and poles or extreme cold the Ater Belua tends to stick half way between those. And basically are found on the 1/4th mark and the 3/4th mark in the length of the planet. The areas they reside in are quite empty and lack any type of flora or fauna. Most you can find there are empty planes and steep mountains. Cities There are quite a few large cities where they have their place. The way the city is build is often in a spiral kind of way. At the center there is a huge tower like building where the elders and other political workers are. At the spiral closed to the tower are the work areas and after that come the higher ranked ones homes slowly spiraling out towards the common homes. Most that is kept at their small half dome houses are some of their written works detailing information they have gathered and that’s it. All the other things they do is just work. Without the need to eat or sleep what truly is the use of a home? Category:Archive